


Strange happenings

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A wizard is described as having strong intellect so that fits for Logan, M/M, Mage is more potions, Mainly Verge he’s my fav, The first few chapters are introducing the characters, not really teen, supernatural! au, they are different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Virgil wants to see the sun.To clarify.Virgil is a vampire. A sarcastic, three-hundred-and-fourteen year old Vampire, from Pennsylvania, NOT Transylvania.He hasn’t seen the sun in decades. Not real sun. Just shadows though gray cloudy depressing skies.Moving to Florida seems like a great idea. Despite the fact that he’s housing with a werewolf, a mage, a wizard, and a plain old human.Why not?





	1. Virgil the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Agustus(yes that IS his real last name)is so done with Pennsylvania. It’s been more than a century since he’s done something fun or seen any beautiful sunlight. 
> 
> He takes the add he finds in the paper and hopes for the best.

Virgil is three-hundred-and-fourteen years old. He’s a vampire. And he’s been almost everywhere there is to be and decides to settles down in a place for a while.

He’s at a cafe, sipping ‘fruit punch’, at least that’s what he appears to be drinking to any human outsiders, when he finds an add in the newspaper. And god is Pennsylvania so old fashioned, that the fact that he’s holding a newspaper should prove it and add a reason to the never ending list of why he wants to leave.

He’s been in Pennsylvania for decades and it’s really... boring to say the least. Pennsylvania . Which ‘blah blah blah’ isn’t the stereotypical home of Vampires. That would be Transylvania. Which is also true but still. He dosent fit in. He wants to go somewhere. See the sun. Pennsylvania was made for people who hated sunlight and despite him not being an avid fan, him not seeing any bright sunlight in, give or take, eighty-two years was depressing. He wanted to feel it, and maybe ignore the fact his skin might burn off in the process. 

Pennsylvania is a home for supernatural activity. All types of monsters, and creatures, and things people couldn’t even describe take up residence there. 

So the add in the paper has to be for others like him. Supernatural beings, creatures. People he won’t have to hide his secret from like he’s been doing for the past century or so. 

He tears the add out of the paper. 

-/-

He gets a flight to Florida, and the fact that it’s called ‘the sunshine state’ makes him surprisingly excited. Giddy even.

It was indeed named properly. He squints immediately as he gets out of the plane and grabs a pair of sunglasses and an umbrella from a gift shop. The Pennsylvania gift shop has nothing cause no one visits. It makes him self conscious because he’s walking around with a black umbrella and he’s not one of the senior old lady’s. 

He’s at least twenty something in appearance, and he could risk going without the umbrella but this light was much stronger than any dull sunlight that he was used to being hidden behind clouds in Pennsylvania.

He keeps the umbrella.

He hails a cab and stands out front of the house that he’s supposed to be staying at.

Tall. Definitely a second story house. White House with a nice blue roof and it doesn’t match his aesthetic at all, which makes him smirk and roll his eyes.

He’s sure he stands out. Teen dressed in dark clothing, with a purple suitcase and a black umbrella. Did people even use umbrellas to stay out of heat or had they stopped doing that decades ago? He could not remember.

He swallows nervously, his anxiety creeping up his back and making him feel slightly nauseous. He almost wished he could take a quick smoke but he’s not going too. Good first impressions after all.

He walks up and steps on the porch before freezing in place. There’s a bind- a barrier of sorts -around the house. It feels strongly of werewolf and he frowns.

It’s not strong, at least not strong enough that he couldn’t go through it, but it might stop another werewolf from stepping in on the territory. He feels uneasy as he steps through it and he’s sure he lets out a small whine of uneasiness.

If a werewolf lived here he wasn’t sure it be a good place for him. He had talked to someone who had lived there and they hadn’t mentioned anything about a werewolf and them being one.

Then again he didn’t exactly mention being a vampire. ‘What if he was wrong and this was just a house of normal humans?’. He takes a deep breath. ‘Unlikely since it was in a cafe that served blood if you asked nicely’. He tries to calm himself as he rings the doorbell. He flinches, hearing a shout come from the house and the door is flung open to reveal a grinning brunette, who’s smile is so large, authentic, and contagious that Virgil can’t help but give a small, shy, self conscious grin of his own.

“You must be Virgil! I’m Patton, one of your new roomies, I’m so glad you chose to live here but I mean who wouldn’t wanna live here-“. He stops mid-sentence and lifts a nose to the air, sniffing, and turns back to Virgil.

“Vampire?”. He asks quietly, probably to not be overheard. Virgil hesitates before nodding. “W-werewolf?”. Patton nods. Well that answers the supernatural question. It’s a moment of awkward silence when someone appears behind Patton. He’s taller and wearing a necktie, which Virgil is pretty sure people don’t causally wear, especially during summer. But he ignores it . 

“Virgil I assume?”. He says, and Virgil recognizes him as the voice he spoke to on the phone. Logan?

“Logan”. He repeats aloud. “Your the official tenant, right?”.

Logan gives a curt nod. “Yes, I do mantain the position at this point in time. Please come in, we’ll give you the tour”.

Virgil didn’t need to be invited into most places and he wasn’t sure if Logan was human or if he heard his and Patton’s conversation so he keeps his mouth shut, closing the umbrella and entering the house.

-/-

“This is your room”. Logan finally announces, after Virgil’s been shown a kitchen area, an attic, a living room, multiple bathrooms, a dining room, a porch, and passing by a few other room that belonged to the other inhabitants. 

Patton’s bouncing on his toes as he smiles at him . ”Thomas will be back soon and I think Roman’s practicing something for a play so you won’t see him till later. But we usually all come out for dinner around nine!”. 

‘Nine is a bit early’. Virgil thinks, considering he’s semi-nocturnal and usually eats dinner at two or three in the morning. But he nods anyways as the two depart and sighs wtih relief when he enters the room and shuts the door with a click behind him. 

He can finally breathe and is happy to be alone. He lets his suitcase thunk to the ground. He collapses on the bed after taking his jacket and shoes off.

His feet hang off the bed and the carpet is soft. Despite the whole ‘semi-nocturnal’ thing he can feel his eyelids begging to be shut. The plane, and the stress of meeting new people, along with having none of his comforting stuff here makes sleeping a valid option so he lets his eyes slip shut as he fades away.

-/-

He wakes up with a start, the knocking on the door startling him into consciousness. He rubs his eyes warily, his hearing able to hear the murmurs coming from outside the door. 

“Patton I think he is asleep”. 

“We can’t let him sleep through dinner! He’ll starve!”.

“It amazes me that you’ve already adopted him in your mind yet he’s only been here less than a full twenty-four hours”.

“Oh hush, you know that just means I’ve got great parental instincts”.

“It means that Roman is going to call you a puppy more than he already does”.

There’s a soft thwack that he assumes is Patton softly hitting Logan. Patton knocks again. “Virgil?

Virgil groans quietly as he gets off the bed, padding over to the door and opening it. “Hey there! So we we’re just about to have dinner wondering if you’d like to join us since it your first night. I think Thomas made spaghetti and trust me his spaghetti is super good. Like wow! It’s almost ‘the reason for mouths good’ y’know?”. 

Virgil sluggishly blinks back. “I-I guess?”. Patton smiles. “So you’ll join us?”. Virgil nods, covering up a yawn as he stretched. 

“Great! Come up whenever your ready!”. And he walks off leaving a bewildered Virgil. He shakes his head clear and shuts his door again, opening his suitcase. 

He pulls out some things, clothes, bathroom necessities, a few random items before coming upon what he’s looking for. 

“Ahh, here it is”. He says, grabbing the pouch. It’s filled with red liquid, easily recognizable to another Vampire as blood. O positive to be exact. While plain it is better with sugar, but he doesn't just have sugar on hand. He’d rather fill up before dinner than after. He opens it and his fangs, which are small most and unnoticeable most of the time, grow larger as if smelling the scent of fresh blood.

He drinks quickly but still savors it since he’s gonna have to ration a bit until he finds a suitable job where he can get more(he’s already found a blood bank seeking help but he hasn’t gotten word back) and it’s good but... we’ll he almost misses fresh blood. From a person. Which has gotta be wrong but somewhere in his twisted mind he craves the feeling of sinking his teeth into an outstretched neck and-

The pouch makes a sucking noise as it’s drained from its contents and it snaps him out of the daydream. He gives a shuddering breath. He doesn’t like thinking about the urge of drinking a person like a Capri-sun but his mind can’t seem to help it these days. 

He clears his head, stuffing the now-empty pouch back in the bottom of his luggage with and covering up with some clothes, leaving his room and going to the dining room. 

-/-

The spaghetti is good as Patton claimed and the aforementioned is carrying most of the conversation, going on about something that happened with Thomas last week.

Thomas himself, who Virgil has been sneaking glances at him, seems normal enough. Brunette, like the rest of them though his hair is darker. He’s wearing a shirt from a cartoon Virgil thinks he recognizes but other than that he can’t tell much about him. 

A ding sounds from the oven and Patton spring up. “Garlic breads done! Who wants some”.

“Uh, no thanks”. Virgil says awkwardly, and he flinches as the front door slams open and a man rushes in, slamming it behind him. He pushes against the door panting. “Hey guys! Yeah don’t leave the house it’s Uh-“. He spots Virgil and raises an eyebrow. “New roommate?”. His voice is slightly high pitched. Virgil slowly after hesitation nods. Roman makes a face and blows a strand of hair out of his face. “Well this is a terrible introduction”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye 
> 
> Virgil’s sleep schedule: 5 am- goes to bed  
> 3 pm gets up. He can go to bed later and wake up earlier but it’ll be difficult since this is how he’s always done it.
> 
> Keep in mind Pennsylvania is home to Vampires. I also just realized I’ve been mixing up Transylvania and Pennsylvania but it’s funny so I’m gonna keep it.


	2. Slightly proper introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens? And you know.... you read it. I think that’s how his whole fanfiction thing works.

"Who is it?". Thomas asks with urgency, as he, Patton, and Logan stand from the table making Virgil stand as well. "W-whats happening?". He addressed the easy to feel nervousness and fear that had quickly filled the room. “Well uh-“. Roman starts. 

“We’re being attacked, right?”. Patton interjects, casting a worried look at Logan who nods. “Yes I belive so”.

“But-“. “It’s okay Roman, Virgil’s.... different too”. Virgil tenses as Roman, Logan, and Thomas cast a strange look over at him but tries to shake it off. “Um, could you go back to the ‘we’re being attacked thing? That seems pretty important”.

Roman huffs. “Well I think I was being followed on the way home, that or I’m just paranoid, but I saw a shadow and then I ran and I’m like one hundred percent sure I saw someone chasing me. Hence my back against the door”.

“Wait, you assume someone was attempting to mug you or something-“. 

He gives a weird look at Virgil, as if sizing him up, before nodding. “Supernatural. Definitely. Some crazy thing, I saw red glowing eyes”.

Virgil’s eyes widen. “Red glowing eyes?”. He mutters and steps away from the table. The others are talking and he clears his throat. “S-sorry. But was it chasing you in a...”. How to say this. “Bloodthirsty way?”. Roman gives him a weird look. “Uh..”.

“I mean was it desperate to get you?”. Roman shrugs. “I dunno! It was after me I guess but... I have no clue what it was”.

Virgil bit his lip in thought, wincing when he drew blood. He was sure that part of his lip would never completely heal at this point. 

Something chasing one of his new roommates after he just moved out there. The others talked as though this had happened before but they still seemed stumped as the harshly talked behind him. But there was no way it could be that much of a coincidence. “I think I know what’s out there”.

All heads turned to Virgil. “Well what is it?”. Patton asks and Virgil feels sheepish. “I mean I’m not one hundred percent sure like Prince over there’s is-“. That earns a scoff. “but-“. A knock sounds at the door, and it’s strong enough that Roman gets bumped by the door. 

Virgil walks over. “C-could you move?”. Roman again, sends a weird look his way but moved over towards the living room. He smooths down his hair and lingers near Thomas. 

With a deep breath he opens the door and comes face to face with another Vampire.

“Calvic?”. Virgil questions bewildered, anger begging to seep into his voice. “What are YOU doing here?”. He sneered at the other Vampire. He’s sure his fangs are visible which must scare Calvic a bit cause he steps back. “I’ve got an offer. Join our guild”. Virgil sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not this again. “Look I told you”. He says stepping forward. “I don’t want to join you! For like the five hundredth time! Geez! Let it go”.

He hears Logan speak from behind him. “Not a word”. Roman gives a sound of indignation. Virgil turns back to the issue at hand. “Where you going after him?”. He cuts to the chase not one for pleasantries when it came to the annoying younger Vampire. 

Calvic looks very nonchalant. “Who? All humans look the same”. Virigl glares at him. “Okay okay”. He holds his hands up defensively. “Yeah maybe. Could use a snack. I know your hungry too”. He gives that all knowing smirk and Virgil wants to punch him. It’s been a century since he’s got a good hit on the guy why not do it again? Make a nice little anniversary for the occasion. 

He growls as he steps forward making Calvic squeak in fear. “Marlissa!”. 

Speak of the Vampire and she doth appear. 

Marlissa melts from the shadows to the right of Calvic, and Virgil steps back when she hisses at him, showing off her fangs. He backs off Calvic. “Stop following me. And leave them alone”. Virgil snarls. 

Calvic was one thing but Marlissa was a whole other can of dead worms, so to speak. She was older than Calvic and much older than Virgil, easily reaching seven hundred years and counting. He was pretty sure she didn’t bother keeping such precise count. He wasn’t sure he’d bother with it either if he’d been around for that long.

She sends a look at Calvic. “I told you he does not want to join us. I said we should not force him. The matter is closed”. She turns to Virgil. “My brother is a moronic fool and we shall leave you be without bother”. She narrows her eyes. “For now”. It’s a clear waning and Virgil gives her a curt and civil nod as she drags Calvic down the porch. She gives little hesitation at Patton’s barrier but he notices the small flinch that she gives. They disappear into the shadows and he shuts the door. 

“What was that?”. Roman asks immediately. “Who were they? What are you?”. Patton nudges him on the shoulder. “Don’t be rude, Roman”.

Virigl sighs. “Calvic is some idiot Vampire who keeps asking me to join his dumb guild but it’s run by his sister, Marlissa. She’s a tough Vamp, I’m sure her guild is large. But the only reason Calvic is in it is cause they’re related. Blood means a lot to Vampires. “I mean I would know”.

“I am one”.

The room surprisingly isn’t awkward silence. Patton stands by him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Well that’s completely fine. I mean”. He points to himself with a silly face. “Werewolf”. He says in a sing song face. He gasps excitedly. “We should do an icebreaker! So Virgil can get to know everyone!”. He grabs Virgil’s arm happily and Virgil lets him, allowing a small smile-if you could call it that- to sit on his face. 

“I do see the benefits of the activity. And I do wish to learn more of the Vampire species. Though ‘Ice breaker’ is a stranger term for such an activity I do agree it is a good idea for strengthening friendships”

Roman rolls his eyes at Logan’s formality. “Fine. I guess I too am curious. Though I’m worrying a lot about those Vampires that showed up”.

Vigil shrinks down a bit. “Yeah that might be my fault. They’ve been trying to get my to join their dumb guild for like, two hundred years, like get over it it’s not gonna happen”. He sighs. 

“Two hundred years!”. Oh right, mortality. He’s not around other Vampires, where discussing something that happened last century was as average as talking about something that happened last Tuesday. “Yeah. At least two hundred”. Roman still looks shocked. “How old are you?”.

Everyone looks over to him. He doesn’t like the attention but he answers. “I’m only three hundred and fourteen”. 

Roman scoffs. “Only. I’m only twenty three!. Your centuries older than me”.

“Only like two full ones”. Virgil mutters defensively. Roman glares at him and he’s starting to not like this guy so he glares back. He’s agitated and he’s sure his fangs aren’t fully grown but showing just enough to be threatening. He almost hisses but is thankfully interrupted. 

“Woah woah! Let’s put a pin in that”. Thomas, walking between them says. He gives Roman a pointed look and gives Virgil one of the same. Roman glares but relents and plunks down onto the couch. 

Virgil copies, mentally urging his fangs to sink back as he sits on the opposite end. He, very primal if he thinks so himself, sensed Roman as a threat and his fangs do to so they of course refuse to go away. He sighs and stops fighting it. 

The couch is large, soft, brown, and L shaped. Large enough for all of them and at least two more people. Virigl and Roman are on opposite ends, Logan has sat in the middle, Patton excitedly sits on the floor with his fingers tapping in what Virgil is sure is an exchange for a tail wagging, and Thomas sits near between him and Logan. 

“Alright!”. Patton says. “Who wants to go first?”. Several eyes look towards him. Patton senses his nervousness and volunteers. “I guess I’ll go!”. He seems ever enthusiastic.

“I’m Patton! I’m twenty nine and I was the oldest before Virgil came. I work at the preschool downtown. I like a lot of stuff. Cooking, drawing, watching cartoon, kids of course, animals, rain but not thunder, doorbells-“.

“You don’t have to list everything Pat”. Thomas thankfully interrupts. Virgil is sure he’d go on forever if they let him. 

“Oh! Sorry. Uh... I’m a werewolf”. That brings down the mood. The room is eerily silent as if the others weren’t aware they’d be discussing... that.

Patton doesn’t seem deterred. “Okay! Who’s next!”. He glances at Virgil who looks confused and around the room where Logan makes a gesture that means simply ‘elaborate’. “Oh! I should probably explain more on that. I am a werewolf. But I still think we could get along”. He addresses Virgil. “I mean, you seem like a lovely fellow. And, well I’d say I’m pretty darn nice and good at making friends”.

Virgil is sure Patton could befriend a siren and live to tell the tale but he doesn’t mention it. 

“Wait why wouldn’t you two be able to be friends?”. Thomas asks curiously. Virgil isn’t sure what he is but he answers anyways. 

“The Vampire-Werewolf Wars go waaaay back. Like thousands of years. I think some places still go at it. A lot of moderns think it’s silly and have no problems with each other but there’s still underlying tension. I felt Patton’s barrier when I first entered the house.”

“Barrier? What barrier?”. The others didn’t seem to know about it. Well, Logan doesn’t seem surprised. He might’ve known, but the others look curiously at Patton. Virgil is glad to have the attention off his back. 

“I put a barrier around the house. It’s kinda like, marking my territory. It says to other werewolves that this is my house and that they shouldn’t come looking for trouble”.

Thomas gets a look of grossness on his face. “Please tell me you didn't have to pee around the house”.

Patron looks embarrassed. his face suddenly pink. “No no no of course not. I just had to walk a few circles around it. It’ll stop other werewolves from entering the premises. I assumed Virgil was going to do the same”.

That gets the attention back in him. “I mean, yeah I thought about it. I almost wish I had done it today. Would’ve kept those two off our backs”. He shoots a semi-apologetic look at Roman. “You should probably make a point to go out during sunlight until I do it. I mean, I don’t think Calvic or Marissa will be after you right now, at least for a while, but it’ll be safer until I get the barrier strong enough to repel them”.

Roman looks unimpressed. “I work at a theatre. I’m normally out late I can’t abandon all my productions”. Pattons look makes him add something. “Could you do it soon?”. 

It doesn’t make Virgil’s fangs any easier to get rid of it. If anything they make a point of sticking around. But he nods anyways.

“Your fangs?Are they around because of Roman?”. Logan, suddenly piped up, as if reading his thoughts. Virgil’s eyes widen at his question. “H-how do you know that?”.

“I did a lot of reading on Vampire customs when I was a child. Something I remember reading was that Vampire fangs will stay up when they sense they are near a threat. I can assure you Roman isn’t one”. He seems a bit amused at Virgils’s predicament. Roman does not. “You think I am a threat? How dare! I should be thinking you were threat if anything!”. 

“Roman!”. Patton says, voice much stricter than Virgil thought it could be. Roman looks at Patton before frowning and storming out. A door slams somewhere in the house. 

“Sorry”. Logan says adjusting his glasses. “I believe that was my fault”.

It can’t and does not help that Virgil’s fangs can go down a just a moment after Roman leaves. 

He just sighs. “It’s okay. I’ll get it under check”.

Thomas sensing the awkwardness, speaks. “Well, might as well continue. I’m Thomas. I’m twenty four. And I’m not... supernatural”.

That throws Virgil for a loop. “Your not? I thought this was a house for supernaturals? I mean I found it in a newspaper in Pennsylvania”.

“Why is that so absurd?”. Logan.

“That cafe served blood on the menu”.

“Ah”. He seems intrigued but doesn’t ask anymore questions.

“So why do you live here?”. He asks and Thomas shrugs. “Because I needed somewhere to live”. Is his answer, as if it’s the simplest thing ever. 

Virgil looks between Patton and Logan. “You just let non-Supernaturals live here?”. Logan adjusts his glasses. “We both assumed he was Supernatural. On his application he listed ‘quiet as a ghost’. We both though it was a clever subtle hint. So we let him stay. He was very quiet to follow up. We didn’t notice until after a month or so when I was practicing some spells and he was in a bit of a.... how would you describe it Patton?”.

“He freaked the freak out”. Patton said with a laugh and Thomas looked embarrassed. “Did you have to say it like that?”. He turns to Virgil, almost looking like he’s defending himself. “I was obsessed with Harry Potter as a kid so excuse me for going a bit loco”. Virgil nods understandingly. 

“So your....”. Logan looks nonchalant as he answers. “A warlock. Not a wizard”. The comment is aimed at Thomas who rolls his eyes. “I know I know. I said sorry”.

“And Roman is a Witch. But I’m sure once you too become... not enemies, he’ll tell you all about it. He likes talking even if he doesn’t like who’s he’s talking too. No offense”.

“I didn’t even know there were male witches”. Virgil shrugs. “Oh there are. Not as many as female witches but they are there. But Roman will go into a tizzy if you mention that so I’d avoid it”.

There’s a small silence as no one seems to have anything to say and Virgil realizes that he’s supposed to share next.

He feels. Weird. Scared. Nervous? Whatever the feeling is he doesn’t like it. 

Too many eyes. 

“I uh, I’m really tired. Could we Uh, finish this tomorrow?”. He barely waits for Patton’s ‘okay’ before he makes a beeline to his room and lets himself relax on his bed. 

He’s not tired. He usually doesn’t go to sleep until early in the morning. Sometimes four or five am. He’s got enough brimming energy that he taps his socked foot on the carpet. 

He sighs and lays down on his bed and turns his phone on. If anything at least he can watch YouTube videos and scroll through tumblr until he’s sleepy.

He falls asleep around six am. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where it says ‘Roman gives a sound of indignation’ it took all my willpower to not just write ‘offended princely noises’.


	3. It’s  too early for literally everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out regular people, or at least non-Vamps get up way too early. Virgil finds this out the hard way. 
> 
> (Short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter means the next one should be extra long.

Virgil wakes up with his phone on his face and a crick in his neck from the angle he was sleeping. The source of his consciousness was a loud clanging outside, several footsteps, one running, others walking. And LOTS of chatter. This house only had four other people, right?. 

It annoyed him. He grumbles as he sits up, cracking his back and plugging his dying phone into the charger. 

He starts out the door and to the kitchen, eyeing a half filled coffee pot and quickly finds a mug, filling it. He takes a sip, and doesn’t stop until it’s at least halfway gone. He lets his eyes close as he does. It’s not dark how he likes, there’s a bunch of sugar and a bit of cream which he doesn’t like but he keeps drinking it anyways. Usually he gets some blood in his coffee but he doubts there’s any just sitting in the fridge here. 

His sleep addled brain registered the talking that had been happening a moment ago but now that he’s had coffee he feels the eerie awkward silence. 

He cracks an eye open, peeking over the rim of the mug, and finds all the eyes in the room on him. “What?”. His sleep addled voice sounds gruff and he clears his throat. 

Patton, somehow ever the delight even this early, answers. “Oh sorry. We just didn’t think you’d come up for breakfast. I knocked earlier but you didn’t answer”.

Well yeah he was probably out cold earlier.

“Sorry. But you guys are a bit loud”. He opens both eyes, squinting and blinking several times at the sunlight filtering in through the windows. “I mean, it’s way too early to be living right now. Or unliving. Any type of living”. The light still hurts his eyes and it’s cold even with his rumpled hoodie. 

“It’s only nine am”. Logan says, ever punctual, without looking up from his laptop at the table. 

“Exactly-“. A yawn cuts through him. He notices his fangs are out meaning Roman is coming into the room but his threat level must’ve gone down cause he can will them away with some added force. “My point”.

“Your point is that it’s only nine?”. Roman says sarcastically grabbing a pancake from the stack. 

“I’m still on the Pennsylvania schedule. Pennsylvania is mostly Vampire dominated and the time schedule for things is different. Most things open from around five am to maybe six pm. Most Vampire’s are nocturnal so-”. He takes another sip. “Yeah you could say I’m not used to being up this early. Or late. Or-“. Another sip. “Whatever”. 

“Interesting”. Logan mumbles. “Nocturnal as to bats or would it lean more on toward felines?”. Logan is suddenly all ears and curious, which freaks Virgil out a bit, but it’s early enough that he can’t worry that much.

He cautiously sits at the table, coffee as a lifeline as he looks at Logan. Logan is crisp and clean. His outfit is ironed, along with his tie and his hair was brushed to be as put together as possible. Matches his personality at least.

“Um..”. Another sip. “Bats I guess. I mean, not all Vampires can turn into bats but-“. “Oh my god Virgil please tell me you can turn into a bat”. Patton’s grin is huge and he looks like he’d spoil the heck out of a bat-Virgil. He doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“I don’t know. I’m not even near old enough if I could. And it entirely depends on who I was bit by”. 

Logan is typing this down, which is just for show since Patton offhandedly mentioned he had a near photographic memory the other day. 

“Aren’t you three hundred and fourteen?”. Logan asks, still typing awake on his laptop. 

“Jesus Christ”. He mutters, when Thomas comes loudly bouncing in, and engages in a loud happy conversation with Patton. He lets his head rest on the table.

Patton, instantly snaps into to concerned Dad-mode. “Virgil are you alright?”. “Yeah. I’m just gonna need a lot more coffee. I was thinking of going to the store today. I should probably get out and buy some food”. He stretches again. 

“Oh well if you want company I’m sure Roman will go with you, since your new to the town”. Roman makes a small sound of indignation and surprise. Virgil thinks he’ll start calling them ‘Princey noises’ since the guy clearly thought he was some ruler of a kingdom somewhere.

Patton fixed a pointed look on the dramatic man, akin to a parent forcing an older sibling to take their little brother along with them. Virgil rolled his eyes at the bottom of this mug. Roman huffed. “Very well”.

-/-

Two more cups of coffee later, Virgil is showered, dressed and grabbing his keys from the dresser. Roman is standing next to his car impatiently, keys twirling around one finger. “Why do you have your keys? I’m driving”. 

Virgil shakes his head. “I got it”. He hits a button and across the street the beeping of his vehicle makes Roman turn and paled. 

“A motorcycle! You drive a motorcycle?”. He seems panicky. “How would we even carry the groceries on that thing?”.

Virgil shrugs nonchalantly. “She’s got a basket. And we’re not getting much I could just put it on the handlebars”.

Roman scoffs. “Not happening! I kind of want to live long enough to get a Tony award. We’re taking my car”. Virgil doesn’t wanna argue about it anymore so he relents, locking his bike, and climbing into the passenger seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter right? Sorry!!! The next one will be longer I promise. I just wanted to post this in case some people actually want more( I won’t know unless you leave comments and I love all comments so don’t be nervous) so yeah. Next Chapter. Virgil’s old friend and Prinxiety grocery shopping with some platonic bonding cause this is a slow burn after all.
> 
> Also yes Virgil has a motorcycle. Which he seems like he wouldn’t it he does. Don’t ask why. 
> 
> Also I have no clue how motorcycles work.  
>  
> 
> It’s mostly cause I can do what I want and it’s badass and black and purple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY GODDAMN FUCKING SHIT MY PHONE IS BROKE AND I WROTE LIKE TWO CHAPTERS IN MY NOTES AND NOW IS GONE AND MY APPLE ID IS SHIT AND AAAHHHHHHAAGGHHAG
> 
> I'm going through a lot rn.

“I thought the whole ‘Vampires can’t eat garlic’ thing was a myth?”. 

Virgil sighed for what must’ve been the twentieth time that afternoon. “It won’t kill me or anything but if I eat it or touch it I’ll break out in a rash”.

Roman hums in response as he puts the garlic down and dusts off his hands. “Well, I think we got everything on your list, but I had some stuff I wanted to look at as well so you can head over to check out. I’ll be there in a moment”. And with that he left down one of the stores many aisles. Virgil watched him go with huff as he carried his basket towards the checkout. 

-/-

Roman, true to form, showed up with a basket of things Virgil assumed he needed for one of his potions or something, after Virgil had checked out and he stood, leaned against the wall near the exit as Roman flirted with one of the clerks.

Virgil suddenly tensed and scanned the area quickly. No one was looking at him but he couldn’t help but feel as if there were a pair of eyes on him. He shifted unsettled and his eyes narrowed. 

“What are you glaring at? Another emo here to threaten you for the emo crown?”. Roman looked around as well but Virgil just grabbed his arm and tugged them both out of the store. “Nothing. Let's just get back home”.

And then he stopped cold. He recognized that scent. Pennsylvania had been a constant mix of mythical monster smells. Eventually he had gotten used to it. But this smell was...familiar.

He turned and there she was. She looked... different.

Ramona. She was still tall, at least a few inches on him, though most everyone was due to his short stature. Why smiled at him, fangs revealed in her grin. Her hair, normally short and black to her shoulders, had grown to her mid back and had been dyed so that the ends were a mix of pink and purple. Her outfit though still had the Ramona charm style he had remembered. Dark navy blue jacket, black shirt with a black and white rainbow printed on it. Black ripped jeans, and a pastel yellow pair of flats with little bedazzled bats on the tops. A tattoo of a small star was on her ankle, and her skin was much tanner than when he had last seen her.

Still the same Ramona, in a way, with all the dark colors. He had definitely gotten less pale. Great now he was comparing. 'Say hi stupid' a voice in his head says. But before he could even say bother with a greeting, Roman had taken a slightly defensive stance against the other Vampire. "Virgil, who is this? Another one of those weirdos?". 

Ramona raised an eyebrow at Roman, and Virgil snorted. "You can calm down your royalness. She's an old friend.

Ramona finally walks over to them, and squeezes Virgil into a quick hug. He's not one for hugs but he does hug her back for a second before squirming. She releases him. "Sorry I forgot your not a hugger!". Roman looked between them. "So you know each other? Phew! I'm glad I really did not wanna fight someone".

"So Verge, who's your friend?". She looks at Roman curiously. She leans in to whisper "He smells weird". 

"Ramona this is Roman. Man that is a weird coincidence". She holds her hand out and Roman shakes it, bowing a bit. Virgil rolls his eyes. Drama king.

"Soooo...". She starts saying to Virgil as they begin to walk towards Roman's car. "Do you still have it?". Virgil gives her a smirk. "As if I'd ever give up my baby".

"Ugh are you two talking about that godforsaken death trap?". Roman groans, fiddling with the keys. 

"Ooooh, you have to give me a ride sometime?".

"Definitely. Roman you wanna come with?".

The redhead groaned again, and the two Vampires laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a redhead. This is spur of the moment, but I want him to stand out a bit from the others.mhis hair style is still the same. 
> 
> It's not like bright 'markiplier red, it's more of a dull Ron Weasley orange. 
> 
> Ugh this chapter feels short but don't worry next chap should be longer. But I'm using my friends tablet rn so I may not be able to add more for at most a month. If a lot of people want more I may be able to add before then.
> 
> :3 thanks for reading!!,please kudos and comment!


End file.
